Fruit Loops
by Sharpie.Legal.Drug
Summary: Cracktime for Naruto. And so it begins... The terrible and horrible adventures of NARUTO AND SASUKE! No Sasuke! Put his ear back ooon! YAOI NaruSasu strippers and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles OF

Fruit Loops

By: Sharpie (sometime Ns) -We're buddies D-

OMG I DON'T OWN Naruto(kun) ...DUH. :)

_Fruit Loops_  
Series: Naruto  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Warnings: sexual situations; bj, sex ect; maybe...fights if I feel like it.  
Start Date: 3/18/08  
Finish Date: 6/18/08  
Inspiration: -shrug- Dunno...

Naruto was sitting on his couch, laid back, his blonde hair fell over eyes, and he had little fox ears sticking out on the side of his head. They covered over his real ears, and he had complete function over them.

"GAHH, GET OFF!" He screamed tugging and pulling at his ears, "How can I possibly go to school like this?" He sighed and tugged on them even more but sighed, almost giving up on taking them off. As his ears were sore from pulling and tugging on them, he sat up and paced around. Sasuke walked out of his bedroom in only blue baggy pajamas, half-asleep rubbing his eyes he walks in front of Naruto.

"What are you screaming about? Don't you know there are other people in this house?" He's jaw dropped and he poked Naruto's ears "What...are those?"

"I don't know they just appeared when I woke up, I can't get them off!" He said while waving his arms around hyperventilating, "get them off please?" (a/n: Sasuke looked at him like "Wtf" really)

His eyes were wide and jaw still dropped and dropping lower. "Umm I guess so, I don't know if I can," He starts tugging at Naruto's ears, putting one foot on Naruto's back, pulling even harder. The sound of a rip echoed through Sasuke's ears, he fell backwards, Naruto screamed in pain and blood started bleeding rapidly.

"Put it back, PUT IT BACK IT HURTS," Sasuke jumped up and ran around looking for tape,

"Where's the tape? Where's the tape?" stopped and grabbed a stapler, Put the ear to his head and began stapling repeatedly.

"OWW Don't staple it!" Naruto screamed, he jumped up and ran into the bathroom, it was still bleeding, and it was crooked. "Sasuke...it's crooked, crooked Sasuke...IT"S CROOKED,"

Naruto just let himself fall he let go of all his support. Sasuke was walking behind him when it happen, Naruto just collapsed on to Sasuke, Naruto was facing Sasuke, the blood dripped down his face on to Sasuke's face.

Naruto began to blush, _/I've never been this close to his face, I could...almost kiss him, _Naruto cleared his throat and sat up fast, "Well sorry, didn't mean to fall on you."

"It's ok, I'm ok I didn't get hurt, but are you ok Naruto?"

Naruto blushed even more, "Other then my ear being ripped off and my head bleeding I'm ok, thanks for stapling it, even thought it hurt very badly, and it's crooked. I still like it; in fact, I think it looks better crooked." Obviously Naruto was lying through his teeth, but he didn't notice, all he could really think about...was Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke? Do you...like anyone?" Naruto asked trying to keep his eye contact away so Sasuke wouldn't notice that he liked him.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do,"

"Oh, ok," Naruto looked down /_I hope he hasn't caught on that I like him, our friendship would be ruined./_ Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto on the cheek, Naruto's eyes went wide, just a little, "You, like me?" He said in shock.

"Yeah, I have, for a long time, since I saw you when we were little, do you remember that day when I was at the docks. I was sitting all by myself; it was right after my parents died." He felt so stupid! How could he have never noticed Sasuke liked him? He's known him for a long time, and yet never noticed. Naruto leaned and kissed Sasuke, he moved his hands on to the side of the of Sasuke's head, Sasuke place his hand on Naruto's back, slowly they moved backwards and Sasuke was on the ground once more.

Naruto slid his hand up Sasuke's shirt, "Wait, all thought were all in the moment, this is really uncomfortable can we move somewhere else?" Sasuke said looking with innocent eyes, Naruto sat up and waited for Sasuke to stand up, and start walking to the couch. Almost on the couch Naruto **glomped (1)** Sasuke and they fall on to the couch, Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, "Is it too soon to say I love you? I really mean it though, no lies."

Sasuke smiles a grin and kissed him, "I love you too." Naruto smiled he kissed Sasuke's neck and every time he kisses he got lower, and lower. Naruto kissed around in a circle on his bell navel, lower he went, looking up at each kiss, Sasuke looked down watching him, his eyes filled with compassion. Naruto bit down on his pajama pants and pulled them down, revealing his growing erection. Naruto nuzzled the tip of Sasuke's member against his lips, purring lightly, before taking his entirety into his mouth.

Sasuke gasped and lurched forward at the lack of subtlety. Dragging his teeth gently as he went, Naruto slowly pulled back up and off the erection, then licked lightly at the tip. His tongue traveled from the peak to the base and back up, making Sasuke moan deep in his throat. He brought himself to be propped on his elbows as the fox violated him completely, taking him into his mouth again. Naruto sucked hard a few more times before pulling off and abandoning his organ so close to orgasm. Sasuke fell back, panting as few beads of sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Sasuke open your eyes," Naruto stuck out his tongue and licked from the base all the way to the tip very slowly. Naruto sat up and got the lotion (D) he squirted just a little into his hands, rubbing it in so it would be soft and not mushy and wet. Placing a full hand over Sasuke's penis, he moved up and down while fondling his testicles (a/n: testis for short ) Sasuke clenched the couch tighter and moaned and softly said "I'm coming," Naruto continued and stop as soon as it squirted on his ripped ear.

His jaw dropped in pain; he didn't say anything but it burned like hell. He smiled but it was a rather crappy one since he was half wincing.

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke said, "I didn't mean--"

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt," Naruto wiped it off on Sakura's jacket that she let Naruto borrow; it was a rather windy day that he asked to borrow it. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke with great passion. (a/n: Cause I dunno' if passionly is the correct way)They switched positions and Sasuke was sitting with his booty up in the air in doggy style, Naruto sat up on his knees,

"This might hurt a little, I'm sorry if it does," Naruto says while rubbing Sasuke's back.

"I'll be fine, I want to be one with you." (a/n: Corny -) Naruto entered Sasuke, Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, it hurt but not as bad as he expected it to be, Naruto moved in and out slowly, for fear of hurting him,

"Does it hurt Sasuke?"

Sasuke remained quiet for a few seconds, "Just a little," he grunted trying to keep a straight voice, "Keep going its ok, I'm sure it can't hurt for to long." Naruto looked down feeling kinda' bad for hurting him, he moved in and out slowly,

"Do you mind if I change position, this hurts my arms?" Sasuke asked while looking back at Naruto.

"Sure, it's the least I could do for hurting you." Sasuke turned around and made Naruto sit down, he sat down over him, letting him enter him once more. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, he moved up and down and Naruto could feel him wincing. "Lets stop; I don't want to hurt you."

Sasuke looked at him with concern and nodded his head, Naruto pulled himself out of him. Sasuke laid back and rested his head on a pillow,

"Sasuke, I love you," Naruto said looking at him with sorrow. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I hope you know that," Naruto started getting all teary eyed, Sasuke sat up and hugged him and rubbed his back.

"It's ok Naruto, I wanted it, don't feel bad, just relax." Sasuke said this while pulling Naruto down onto his chest. Sasuke rubbed his back, Naruto slowly drifted off into sleep. Sasuke was lying on the couch and Naruto was lying asleep on top of his chest there was a blank covering them, Sasuke was blushing while looking down at Naruto, he played with his hair. As Naruto's ear was starting to fall off, carefully Sasuke pulled it off and took out all of the staples, another ear starting to grow in its place where it had been originally ripped off. _/I guess it was a little pointless to staple it back to his head then I guess./_

**(1) glomped-- Tackle and hugs **


	2. Chapter 2

The Chronicles OF

Fruit Loops

By: Sharpie, Ns -Were buddies D-

OMG I DON'T OWN Naruto(kun) ...DUH. :)

_Fruit Loops_  
Series: Naruto  
Pairings: Naruto/Sasuke  
Rating: M for MATURE  
Warnings: sexual situations; bj, sex ect; maybe...fights if I feel like it.  
Start Date: 3/20/08  
Finish Date: 3/20/08  
Inspiration: -shrug- Dunno...

The Second Adventure;

A bang at the door awoke Naruto. He rolled off the couch and staggered to put his spiffy Dora the Explorer boxer on. He swayed to the door, and grabbed the nearest hat that was a monkey head. And opened to find Sakura at the door, "WHY! Weren't you at school today poo tard?"

Naruto yawned and scratched his head. "I didn't feel like it, geez. What are you, my /mom/?"

He rubbed his sore ear, and forgot that he had Sasuke rip it off, his eyes widen in pain, but tried to hide it because of Sakura.

She tilted her head in confusion, "What's with the wide eyes Naruto?" She walked towards him going for his monkey hat.

He quickly stumbled back on to Sasuke, trying to avoid Sakura's grasp for the monkey hat, making him fall off the couch in his nudity galore. Sakura's eyes bulged almost out of her head and down to his crotch.

Sasuke jerked awake and grabbed the blanket in a futile attempt to cover him. He rubbed his left eye and glanced up and it was at that point that he noticed the pink hentai hovering above him.  
"What the-- Naruto, what the /hell/ is she doing in our doorway?!" he demanded fiercely.

"Ugh I'm not completely sure, I guess she's here for her jacket I borrowed from her on the (A/n; the rather windy convenient day) really windy day… Ugh let me find it" He turned around and started stumbling around he grabbed the jacket. He turned around to give it to her and fell flat on his adorable sleepy face, and the jacket fell out of his hands into her face.

"Oh! Yeah this was why I came, but yeah thank--" She stopped and looked down at the mysterious white stain on the jacket. "What…is this…Is it gravy…We did have those noodles awhile ago." She leaned down and sniffed it, "Hmm it has a weird smell to it, why didn't you wash it?" She leaned in once more, and licked she jolted back and smacked her lips widely while licking them. "Taste weird too, how long have you had this jacket from me?"

Sasuke grumbled and rolled to his feet, tucking the blanket around his waist. As he had woken rather angrily and his bottom was already ridiculously sore from the previous night's events, though he was a 'ready-and-willing-participant', he was not in the best of moods.

"Sakura… Do you want to know what it is? Do you /really/ want to know?"

Naruto's eyes shot open. "Uh, Sasuke… maybe you shouldn't--"

"Shh. I got this. You see… Sakura, darling… that particular bit of substance is simply… Ooey-Gooey Super Duper Special Fantabulous Ultra Mega Major Spectacular… Vanilla Yogurt." (a/n: Sasuke is rather passionate about his yogurt…oo)

Naruto licked his lips slowly, "And it was very yummy delicious Vanilla yogurt " He turned and faced Sasuke and bite his bottom lip. Having the urge just to attack Sasuke and have his way with him, giving him the /night(morning)/ of his life.

Sasuke shook of the feral look Naruto was giving him and headed towards the stairs. "Well, Naruto. I'm going to need your um… _help_ upstairs… that is, after Sakura leaves. There's a leaky faucet we've gotta take care of. Its quite the hard and dirty job, but I think we can handle it together…"

Naruto stared to stutter "B-B-But …We don't' have an upstairs bathroom! Did you just put one in? When and where was I?"

He said flailing his hands up and down.

Sasuke smacked his forehead. "Just get rid of the girl and get your ass upstairs." Sakura huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine! I don't need this! Have fun with your.." she paused, tears in her eyes, "LEAKY FAUCET!" she screamed and ran out the door.

Sasuke ran up stair and tossed himself on the bed 'smoothly' he relaxed on his back, ripped off towel and laid there in his nudity galore.

Naruto scurried up stairs and walked into the doorway, his jaw dropped in amazement. He jumped on Sasuke and wrestled him to the ground, both panting with sweat dripping down their cheeks. Naruto was now in his nudity galore like Sasuke,

"Do you wanna' try it again?" Sasuke said while laying on the grounds leaning his head back to look at the ceiling.

Naruto looked down slightly, making his hair cover his face "But it hurt you remember? I don't want to do it if hurts you."

Sasuke looked up at him and smiled just a little. "If we don't do it often then we wont get used to it and it will still hurt." He moved Naruto's hair out of the way of his eyes.

Naruto looked up and into Sasuke's eyes, "Only if you really want to, then sure, do you want to try it on me?"

"Ugh I dunno' I guess maybe after you /ruffle my tussles/ ….Wow…that was kinda' lame if I don't say so myself." Sasuke said while softly beating himself in the head with his fist.

Naruto smile, " But it's you, with you're awesomeness, when you go off in those sexy shorts and hair pointed in that spike. Making everyone think you're emo, it just gets everyone's motor running and you smile because you know it."

"Who told you I was Emo !?" Sasuke said with slight shock,

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Hmm, I'll remember that." Naruto said quietly to himself….

"Wha-?" Sasuke said slowly pulling out, getting an idea of what Naruto might do to him in his state of nudity galoreness. "What did you say? I don't quiet trust what you might do. You are known to do the _unexpected,_"

A grin began to eat Naruto's face away, "Oh…nothing…except…this," Naruto pulled out the Ooey-Gooey Super Duper Special Fantabulous Ultra Mega Major Spectacular… Vanilla Yogurt, along with a spoon. He dipped the spoon in and took a large bite, he licked his lips slowly and went for another spoon.

"Nooooo! It's to horrible, I want some, please give me some of the Ooey-Gooey Super Duper Special Fantabulous Ultra Mega Major Spectacular… Vanilla Yogurt, you know I love that yogurt don't take it away from me!"

Naruto took another spoon, put it near Sasuke's face, but quickly took it away and ate another bite. He moaned in joy of how yummy the yogurt was. He took the container that it was held in and stared to lick the remains. Naruto sneered in enjoyment of tormenting poor little Sasuke. "Now…were even."

"Fine!" pouted Sasuke, sticking his tongue out at Naruto "I'll remember that alright yes I will."

Naruto stood up and left Sasuke laying on the floor, he walked in to bathroom that was just outside of the bedroom. He grabbed two condoms (A/n: Which just so happened to be the extra ridged sensation kind ;D) and lubricant, he smiled joyfully when he grabbed the smiley face sticker that resembled Itachi. "Oh Sasuke I got a surprise for you," He quickly ran out and put the sticker on Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke looked down at the sticker and gave the most high pitch girly squeal you could every hear or imagine. "Oh my god, oh my god, get it off, get it OFF!" He said while swatting at his nose repeatedly.

Naruto fell over laughing, he wiggled over to Sasuke and peeled the sticker off. He hugged him "I'm so sorry it was there I had to do it, I just couldn't contain myself."

Sasuke's eyes were huge, as huge as Rock lee's eyebrows. He panted and looked over Naruto, few seconds past of them just staring. Sasuke tackled Naruto and pinned him on the ground, "It's my turn to have you on the grounds Mr. Fox," he said while grinning. He took the lube, and condoms out of Naruto's hands, "I've changed my mind I want to be the one to go first."

Sasuke picked Naruto and put him up on the bed gently, he crawled over him and kissed him on the neck, he began no nibble gently on his ear. (a/n: the one that's not wounded.) He ripped the wrapped off the condom and unrolled it with one hand, while rubbing Naruto's neck softly with the other. Naruto closed his eyes, for not wanting to see anything else but the image of Sasuke burning in his mind. Putting the condom on his already grown erection. He gently his rod into Naruto, a soft moan escaped both of their lips.

Itachi burst into the door wearing a long trench jacket, "Sasuke there's something very important I need to tell you…Oh…my…I'll just go downstairs until you're…umm done…" Itachi …covered his eyes and tried to find his way downstairs, missing the first step he stumbled and tripped and down right fell everywhere down the stairs. He popped up when he finished falling "I'm okay! "

Sasuke's eyes went bulging wide…looking down and Naruto he sighed…"I'll be back I'm sorry…this is why I try to avoid telling him where I live." Sasuke pulled out and grabbed a robe leaving the rubber on, because he still planed to finish what the started. He walked down the stairs and looked at Itachi with a glare.

"I swear I didn't know-"

"Shh! What do you want…?"

Itachi smiled and giggled "I didn't know you liked Naruto, that's so adorable. I'll need pictures!" Itachi giggled once more, "But anyway, I was going to tell you that…" Itachi said while ripping off the jacket-revealing stripper clothing. "I became a stripper! Aren't you so proud!" Sasuke's sighed…pushed Itachi out the door and slammed it, he locked the door and scampered up stairs. Where you know what happens next.


End file.
